


Extra Credit

by thangam



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM Scene, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Kink, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Safewords, Schoolboy/Schoolgirl Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, a lot of my leftover bingo prompts are porn so be ready for this, don't read it, honestly the schoolboy/schoolgirl kink is pretty mild, it's not a big thing but ig if you hate it, legit no plot just porn, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Tony really,reallyneeds a grade boost. Thankfully his professors are always ready to offer extra credit.sq: schoolboy/schoolgirl kink
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341598
Comments: 9
Kudos: 747
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> sq: schoolboy/schoolgirl kink

“Gotta be good for us honey if you want a grade boost,” Bucky says, sucking at his neck messily and Tony screws up his face like its too much just for that—and Steve can't imagine loving anyone more. “We don't want to punish you love with detention (Tony sobs just at that--Steve knows how much he love-hates the cock cage), and we gotta be careful if you want both of us in you by the end of the night. You want extra credit, don’tcha?”

Steve slips a packet of lube from his back pocket and starts to slick up his fingers, eager to get back into Tony's soft heat. “You can be good for us,” he croons, tugging Tony's plaid skirt and lingerie farther down his thighs and pushing him further into Bucky's chest. “Can’t you? My fast little learner.”

“I can be good,” Tony pants, and he whimpers softly as Steve slides two fingers into him without any warning. Steve sighs, scissoring his fingers and stretching him wide open to get him ready for Steve’s cock—and Bucky’s. 

He spreads Tony’s sopping hole wide with his thumbs, marveling at how spread he is already, and Tony squirms, blushing perhaps at the alpha who is staring in his most intimate place, somewhere that few other alphas had seen before. The thought makes him growl and heralds another gush of slick out of Tony’s already wet hole, the scent of chocolate filling the air. 

He leans forward to lap at his hole and Tony cries out in surprise, back bowing off the bed, using his free hand to hold Steve's head to his hole desperately and using his other hand to guide Bucky into his mouth. When Tony is relaxed and putty enough around his tongue, he adds a finger and curls it just right, making Tony's body half-bow off the bed in desperation and making him cry out like he’s dying. 

“Our darlin’ omega,” Bucky croons, and Tony shivers full-body, all the way down to his toes. “Doin’ so well, suckin’ me off so well.” Steve looks up long enough to see Bucky sliding without abandon into Tony’s mouth, the omega relegated to lying back and whimpering as Bucky used his mouth to chase his pleasure. 

Tony grinds his ass back into Steve’s face and the alpha groans, Bucky cursing above him as Tony whimpers right along with him and vibrations carrying to his cock. 

Steve pulls back with a satisfied chuff, watching with satisfaction as his omegas hole trembles and flutters at the loss of simulation, and Tony mewls and squirms, desperate for any stimulation. He snarls in warning and Tony goes limp. Bucky jerks, once, twice, before spilling into Tony’s waiting mouth, and the little omega whines, swallowing down as much as he can, even as cum stains his lips. He licks it away to both alphas’ sigh; Steve doesn’t think he’s seen a better sight than Tony thoroughly debauched and ready for them. 

Steve pulls away, smirking, and runs a soothing hand over Tonys cheat, flicking a puffy nipple and thumbing the head of the omegas cock just to hear his sob. “He’s good isn’t he?” He asks lowly and Bucky groans in approval when Tony shudders again, hiccuping. Steve leans back to lick at Tony’s hole again and Tony sobs, crying out as Bucky joins him in between the omegas thighs to lap at his rim and delve into him to suck slick out. Tong shouts, legs flailing, one catching Steve in the ribs. 

He pulls away when Tony is a puddle on the sheets, hips jerking involuntarily every now and then and Tony screwed his eyes shut. “No—“ he gasps. “No, Alpha please, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum,  _ no _ !” He leans down to press a kiss to Tony’s trembling hile before leaning back and completely avoiding his cock and hole, Bucky rubbing his stomach and Steve holding his twitching thighs.

He grins as Tony trembles from head to toe, and Bucky laughs. “C’mon, Stevie, we’ve teased him enough, haven’t we?”

Steve hums, wrapping his fingers around Tony’s ankle and squeezing soothingly, at odds with his words. “I dunno, Bucky,” he says, “I think he can take more.”

“No!” Tony is desperate, squirming, desperate to prove to his alphas that he needs it, that he can’t live without their cocks in him, and Steve bites his cheek to keep from dropping the act. “Professor, please, I wasn’t bad, I didn’t--” He hiccups. “I didn’t slack off, please, I did everything you asked!”

Bucky’s voice is low and tinged with amusement, but mostly covered with lust. “ _ Begging _ . I think--” He eases Tony up and onto his chest as he lays back so Tony is straddling him. “You might be my favorite student, doll face.”

“I better,” Tony whimpers, squeaking when Bucky pumps his hips up. “You stretched me, get on with it!”

Steve steps in to pluck his nipple. “Be respectful now.”

“Sorry, Professor,” Tony’s voice cracks as Steve grabs hold of his hips and begins to pound him up and down on Bucky’s cock, the other alpha leaning back and groaning. He begins to slow Tony’s movement’s when he’s suitably whiny, close enough to orgasm to not make this last so long because Steve’ll admit he’s already got a little bit of knot from before, and Bucky’s not much better. He stops and lets Tony sit on Bucky’s cock for a minute as Tony hiccups wetly. 

“Why’d you--why’d you stop?” Tony asks, twisting to look at him. 

“You’re only gettin’ extra credit if you take both of us, sweetheart,” Steve croons, sliding one finger against his rm and Tony straightens up so fast it’s almost comical. “Color, sweetie?”

Tony tosses his head, panting. “Green,  _ green _ , if you stop now, I’m gonna cut your dick off I swear--”

Bucky snorts, tracing his rim with his own hand when Steve pops his finger past Tony’s rim and making him wail. “Sh sh sh, darlin’, deep breaths now.”

Tony takes a deep breath, and his scent goes easy and calm just as Steve carefully puts in another finger and scissors them carefully. Tony’s legs kick out again and Steve hushes him as Tony’s lower lip wobbles. “Check-in for me?”

Tony doesn’t respond, shifting around gingerly and Bucky hisses, grabbing Tony by the hips. “Dolly,” Bucky murmurs. “Tony?”

“Why’d you stop?” Tony whispers, flushing wine-red. 

“I need your color doll, I can’t keep going until you answer.”

“Green,” Tony slurs, slumping forward and joining Bucky’s mouth in a lazy kiss. “‘M so--’M so green.”

Steve smiles and pops another finger in. He pumps them lazily, as Tony’s legs kick out, the omega making continuous sounds of pleasure as he rubbed at Tony’s prostate and teased his rim to make him loose and easy. “Alright,” he says as Bucky nods at him, rubbing Tony’s side. “I’m gonna slide in, sweetheart?”

“Yes--” Tony pleads. “Yes!”

He aligns himself. This could go terribly wrong, and they’d looked at the concerns and slicked Tony with lube and his own natural slick, but Steve’d rather die than hurt his boyfriends. He slides home and comes to a shuddering stop as he slides in balls deep, leaning forward and plastering himself against Tony’s sweat-soaked skin as the omega cries loudly. 

Tony wails, scrunching up his face and Steve pants, his urge to fuck straight into Tony’s hole countered by the distress coming off his omega. A rumble starts from Bucky’s chest and he couples it with his own, pressing soft open-mouthed kisses to Tony’s gland to placate his distressed omega. Tony sniffles and whines and Bucky leans up to kiss him, their mouths moving as Steve runs a hand over Tonys heaving chest and trembling thighs. 

“You can go,” Tony croaks, sniffing. “Please!”

“Alright, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs, and with a squeeze to Bucky’s thigh, the finale begins. They work up a rhythm where when Bucky goes out Steve thrusts right back in, and it’s so good, it’s so good that Tony’s devolved to incoherent babbling and tears. He looks at Bucky once through sweaty hair before smirking and snapping up, the both of them into Tony. The omega screamed, jerking as both alphas’ knots pop and growing to near too much in him. He squirms, bucking before slumping forward as they grind forward. 

“Okay?” 

“He passed out,” Bucky chuckles softly. “Sweet thing.”

Steve chuckles, twisting so they’re lying side by side so it doesn’t tug at either of their knots. “Are we doing this again?” He says, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder and taking a deep whiff of chocolate and campfire.

“You bet your pretty ass we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
